pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Arguing + Stuff
Ok I've seen many resources (don't remember many, sadly...) in which Pikmin 3 has been confirmed. (Don't go crazy, but it's proboably true.) On one website it said it'll be on Wii and DS but I don't think it'll be on the DS... Sorry to those who wanted it. There is still a possibility. On one website it said you would point the wiimote at the screen to order the Pikmin which to me didn't sound that fun. I don't really pay attention to IGN or Nintendo.com so my most reliable resource is Kamigawa Savior on Youtube. I've got a LOT of ideas so I'll post that later... until then, BEAT PIKMIN 1 AND 2. Ace Shadow 01:04, 21 April 2008 (UTC)Ace Shadow 1. All false. Uncofirmed as of April 21, 2008. 2. Possibly it is on the DS not likely though. 3. The control scheme has been suggested hundreds of times. (Point at the screen to control Pikmin, same for DS but with stylus, etc. 4. DO NOT POST YOUR IDEAS HERE SOME N00B POSTED THEIR IDEAS UP THERE AND THAT SHOULD BE REMOVED. IDEAS GO ON USERPAGES NOT TALK PAGES!!! ~Crystal Lucario~ 11:29, 21 April 2008 (UTC) :Woo! Like that attitude.-- STOP FREAKIN SPECULATING STOP FREAKIN SPECULATING ON MOVE NAMES I MEAN REALLY! YOU CANT SPECULATE THAT LUCARIO FINALSMASH IS AURASTORM LIKE ON THE TROPHY BUT YOU CAN ON SPECIAL MOVES??? ~Crystal_Lucario 07:18, February 20, 2008 (EST) that is me on smashwiki Lucario SSBB's Talk page. lol.~Crystal Lucario~ 12:31, 21 April 2008 (UTC) :Just so you know, everything that could indicate a Pikmin 3 is on the page. I just added a reference that came up in an interview with Miyamoto a few days ago, and it practically does confirm that the game will be created. Woo. :Oh, and when it does come out, this place'll be mayhem, so get ready. Me and Prez won't have the game until a few months after everyone else (...), so I won't be editing any Pikmin 3 articles for fear of spoilers. Mostly. 18:03, 21 April 2008 (UTC) ::I'm getting it the first day it is in America :D. Go Pikmin 3 w00t! ~Crystal Lucario~ 21:02, 21 April 2008 (UTC) :::to all who it may offend, i'm sorry, but-U.S.A. U.S.A!!!! again,U.S.A. U.S.A!!!!!!!!!Rocky0718 01:12, 22 April 2008 (UTC)rocky0718Rocky0718 01:12, 22 April 2008 (UTC) Shut up people. I've got much better ideas for Pikmin 3 than most of you! I've got a storyline, new Pikmin, new captains. I'm still working on new areas and enemies but that doesn't matter. My Ideas aren't hecka stupid either. Some people are saying like Rainbow Pikmin that can't die: retarted! And i'm not a n00b. Besides Miyamato already basically confirmed it. User:Ace Shadow 03:24, 22 April 2008 (UTC)Ace Shadow NO! YOU SHUT UP! #You are a n00b! #Sign your posts with ~~~~! #Of course he basicaly confirmed it it says that on the page! #Nobody cares about your ideas! Nintendo's not gonna use them! #And calling peoples ideas retarted is flaming (Yes, I know I am Flaming too) yours are probably no better. #And Rocky0781 please don't do that... ~Crystal Lucario~ 11:14, 22 April 2008 (UTC) :Uh... We have Einstein?-- 12:07, 22 April 2008 (UTC) ::Uh...What?~Crystal Lucario~ 12:22, 22 April 2008 (UTC) :::Nationality joke referring to Rocky. Move along.-- 14:11, 22 April 2008 (UTC) ::::I feel that, as an admin, I should intervene in the arguing somehow. But it's just too funny to put a stop to it... 16:25, 22 April 2008 (UTC) :::::lol.~Crystal Lucario~ 21:01, 22 April 2008 (UTC) Why Don't we just stop this already. And you're a N008 Crystal Lucario. (Obviously obsessed with Pokemon.) Lets just quit arguing and see what Nintendo is gonna do. If we argue until they make it we'll be 80 when we're done. (Nintendo delays everything a million times.) Ace Shadow 01:44, 23 April 2008 (UTC) Oooohhh... I like Pokemon beat me up! ~Crystal]] Lucario~ 11:11, 23 April 2008 (UTC) :...If you prefer it, we could discuss if they ever make Halo 4?-- 12:25, 23 April 2008 (UTC) ::lol? But I'm not a Halo-Nerd like this one kid I know. ~Crystal Lucario~ 21:01, 23 April 2008 (UTC) No offense but, is your favorite word NOOB??? Ace Shadow 00:43, 24 April 2008 (UTC) uhh... prez ??? and ace, c. lucario pleas stop figting here, if you want, fight on your talkpages. also if i affended anyon im sorry and if i ever do anythinig like that again it will read explode or somethin'Rocky0718 01:42, 24 April 2008 (UTC)rocky0718Rocky0718 01:42, 24 April 2008 (UTC) We have stopped fighting Rocky...~Crystal Lucario~ 13:16, 24 April 2008 (UTC) well good then. but prez, serously what? i know, like everything, the jokes dead after the outopsy but.. still.Rocky0718 00:54, 25 April 2008 (UTC)rocky0718Rocky0718 00:54, 25 April 2008 (UTC) :Right, being German, I don't have much postive history that could somehow stay on par with the American feel, or whatever it is what was intended. Ergo, I chose the next best thing I could come up with.-- 11:25, 25 April 2008 (UTC) Makes sense to me...And I just figured out the joke that took me errrr... 3 days. lol.~Crystal Lucario~ 12:18, 25 April 2008 (UTC) k... but if your german don't you wright in german and sorry again (no german refence) comrad.i'm only sayin' that cause i like to.Rocky0718 22:47, 25 April 2008 (UTC)rocky0718Rocky0718 22:47, 25 April 2008 (UTC) Racism?~Crystal Lucario~ 23:03, 25 April 2008 (UTC) NO LUCARIO, I AM NOT RACISIT!!!! I WILL NOT BE ACUSED OF THAT HERE, LEFT OF YOU, OR ANYWERE ELSE!!! Rocky0718 00:17, 26 April 2008 (UTC)rocky0718Rocky0718 00:17, 26 April 2008 (UTC) You're all nerds. Stop flaming each other on the discussion page of a game that doesn't exist on a wikia. Stop. Do not respond to this message. Just pause, realize that your time on this planet is short, and go find something better to do with your time. Mikeburnfire 03:27, 26 April 2008 (UTC)Mikeburnfire. Yah, arguing on the internet is like competing in the special olympics. Even if you win, you are still retarted. IAMAHIPO_ocolor 03:40, 26 April 2008 (UTC) Oh, ang Lucario + rocky + prezintenden... watch this. It is about the wii fit interview, where it brings up Pikmin three. He says some of his ideas for it. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eBGIQ7ZuuiU IAMAHIPO_ocolor 03:42, 26 April 2008 (UTC) ...I don't get why taking 30 seconds to read and write some comments would be such waste, but okay. Soo, I won't reply, as I stated here.-- 06:25, 26 April 2008 (UTC) Ok whatever... this page should be protected. (And the talk) As we are getting nowhere and still know almost nothing. :I don't think there's any need for protection; it's not like any vandalism is going on, and discussion shouldn't be prohibited... Also, Prez, is that site you linked to supposed to just have a title and some copyright text? If not...I might have AdBlock'd the rest of it ages ago... 13:16, 26 April 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah, it has that odd Hamster Dance animated GIF. My revenge for getting rickrolled.-- 15:41, 26 April 2008 (UTC) RICKROLLED XD IAMAHIPO_ocolor 16:54, 26 April 2008 (UTC) :...It wasn't that funny.-- 17:12, 26 April 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah, Prezintenden but I just wanted to tell you how i am feeling. You'll never get this from any other guy. We have known each other for so long... You hearts been aching, but your too shy to say it. Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down. never gonna run around and desrt you. IAMAHIPO_ocolor 17:28, 26 April 2008 (UTC) :::Curses! My weak spot has been discovered...-- 18:24, 26 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Curses! My Nightmares have been discovered...lol...~Crystal Lucario~ 19:06, 26 April 2008 (UTC) :::::k... lots has hapend in a feww hours, but i wasn't flamin' , its just realy don't like being called racists.at all. from anyone. anyone. by the way the likns are starting to get dumb, so please stop with the random idiocy. if you want that then go to www.unciclopedia.org for the funnieys.Rocky0718 20:59, 26 April 2008 (UTC)rocky0718Rocky0718 20:59, 26 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::Sorry for being rude Rocky but can you use better grammer and learn to spell. I didn't understand a word you said...errr...typed. ~Crystal Lucario~ 21:22, 26 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::no offence taken lucario, but i can't spell anythin' more than 6 or 7 words, but i will try to use better grammer. by the way did you call me a racisit? also i think that everyone is getting a little spitefull so can we calm down a little, please.Rocky0718 21:28, 26 April 2008 (UTC)rocky0718Rocky0718 21:28, 26 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::...~Crystal Lucario~ 21:59, 26 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::well, did you?Rocky0718 00:43, 27 April 2008 (UTC)rocky0718Rocky0718 00:43, 27 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::Kinda. Not really. Sorta...~Crystal Lucario~ 13:32, 27 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::yes or no. also F.Y.I. i'm going out with a mixed girl, so if that isn't non-racisim than i don't know what is.Rocky0718 17:40, 27 April 2008 (UTC)rocky0718Rocky0718 17:40, 27 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::Mixed girl... That has a certain touch.-- 18:42, 27 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::I was just saying it sounded kinda...well...yes but I had a ?. I just kinda thought...well I'm part German so I kinda took offense...~Crystal Lucario~ 00:52, 28 April 2008 (UTC) ... I'm way behind... what's going on? Ace Shadow 04:18, 28 April 2008 (UTC) ...IDK anymore...~Crystal Lucario~ 11:37, 28 April 2008 (UTC) ( hitting self in head with hand) uuuggggg... Fine, so mabey the term isn't that flatering for people who don't live in/like amercia, heck way back when my mothers family( i man waayyyyyyy back) we were polish and mabey " mixed " isn't that good ether, but A) i'm basicly head-over-heals for her.B) what reason dose a 12 year old have to be predgiduce? C)I said I was sorry. D)I'm prrety smart, so I think most of the time.E) i'm really crazy...Rocky0718 21:04, 28 April 2008 (UTC)rocky0718Rocky0718 21:04, 28 April 2008 (UTC) One question, HOW THE HECK DID YOU PEOPLE START TALKING ABOUT RACISM AND "MIXED GRILS?. Let me remind you that we are talking about Pikmin 3 here. -LyokoTitan101 sorry, lyokotitan, but i don't blame you for not reading the whole thing, but i think that we should all try to calm down a little, but hey who knows how thing start like this? if anyone here besides her knew me outside the internet, you would find that i talk in accents.Rocky0718 03:41, 29 April 2008 (UTC)rocky0718Rocky0718 03:41, 29 April 2008 (UTC) Sorry, So I wonder if Pikmin 3 will be out anytime soon. I'm dying here just waiting to know if it even is going to exist!!! -LyokoTitan101 It will soon enough...~Crystal Lucario~ 21:01, 30 April 2008 (UTC) YEAH I know but WHEN!!! I say we write an angry letter to Nintendo to , Oh I don't know,JUST CONFERM IT ALREADY!!!!!! Sorry I get over exided about these things :). -Sonic&Mario Kid(Previously LyokoTitan101) Wait, what's the point of this? And none of mine were arguing or even negative... 17:27, 2 May 2008 (UTC)